Sunshine
by CounterfeitCrimes
Summary: The last soul reaper prodigy was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now a new prodigy has come along and brightens the day of everyone in the Soul Society. When she is killed how does this effect the Soul Society? How will they react when she returns as someone/something very different? Somewhere along the way she will steal the heart of the cold captain Hitsugaya, can she melt his icy coating?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach** only great imaginative people do so there ya go!

**So, I wrote this story, well Chapter 1 of a story tell me if you like it and please review**

**Thanks, TheSilentWhisper  
**

Summary:

The last soul reaper prodigy was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was as cold as ice. But the new prodigy is about as warm as a ray of sunlight in the spring. Can she melt the icy coating of the cold Captain Hitsugaya. While breaking all of his former records to where she is more outstanding then any previous Soul Reaper.

– – –

"Mitsu-chan, wake up!" called a voice. I groaned and turned over hoping for a few more minutes of blissful sleep. I felt myself get lifted up out of my warm covers. I was pulled out of my room, and lead down the hall. I let the hand lead me into the bathroom. I squinted at the light, I wanted to go back to the bed a sleep for about 2 more days.

"You've got to get ready," said the voice. "Mom is coming today remember?" I looked over and saw my older sister, Hana. Our mom had went to Soul Reaper Academy and was in Squad 13. She wasn't even a ranked officer but she made enough money to support us. I didn't really know her. We lived in the South Rukon District, so all the families just adopted each other. Hana had asked her mom to adopt me into the family about a year ago. Before, I just lived on the streets going from town to town. Then I met Hana and couldn't leave because she loved me so much and was so sweet that I just couldn't leave. Mom only came to visit every few months and today was one of those days. Even with these days I didn't get to know her too well. She was always with Hana or failing to attempt to start a conversation.

"Come on, get with it," said Hana shaking me. She pulled out a brush and began to assault my poor hair. After a few pulls I decided either I was going to have to brush it or go bald.

"Ow, ow, ow," I cried. I pulled the brush from her hands and began to brush it. Once I was done she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor. She grabbed a pail of water and began to wash my face and hands.

"Much better," she said once she was done. "Now lets go get dressed." She walked out the bathroom for me to follow. I entered the small bedroom to see her gazing in my closet. She pulled out a short summer blue kimono with a yellow obi. She walked over and handed it to me. I put it on and she handed me my sandals and got herself dressed.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. "Spoon feed me?"

"No," she said.

"I'm going to eat," I said exiting the room. I walked down the hall and took a right and entered the kitchen. Inside, was a pre-made breakfast thanks to Hana. I grabbed a plate and some juice. I ate then went outside. I stood in front of our mirror. My sun colored hair fell to my shoulders and was messy but looked cute. My sharp green eyes looked like they should be on a ferocious animal. "Hmmm..." I said staring at my reflection. I turned and skipped outside. I grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled myself up. I walked over to the front of our house and sat down legs dangling over the edge.

I looked down there was Hana sitting in a chair staring into the woods expecting mom the appear at any second. She told us she would come during the afternoon, but usually she was late so it was more like sun-down.

I stared into the forest too letting the sun shine down on me. I saw my three friends run through and run up to our house.

"Hey guys," I called to them.

"Hey you wanna come with? We're going to the next town over to go people watching." said Yakuma.

"Nope, gotta stay here with Hana," I said smiling.

"You're mom coming today?" asked Fuyuko.

"Yep," I said.

"Good luck," she said. I had only been in this town for a year and they had accepted me into their group of friends. They had all known how I lived with Hana but how I barley knew our mom.

"Yea, good luck Nakashima-chan!" called Shiyori.

"What did I tell you Shiyori, call me Mitsu," I complained. Shiyori called everyone by the last names and was very respectable. She refused to let anyone call her anything but Shiyori if she knew them well. She was a lot of fun.

"Aw, don't mind Shiyori you know how she is," laughed Fuyuko.

"Remember be in the town square at four," called Yakuma.

"Yea, a Captain is coming to deliver news," said Fuyuko.

"It's going to be so cool to see a Captain," sighed Shiyori.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," I assured them. "Now go do you're people watching,"

"Kay," said Yakuma.

"See you," Shiyori.

"Bye, Hana," called Fuyuko. Hana nodded towards them, acknowledging her. They ran off into the woods and into town. I was so exited about tonight. It's not everyday you get to see a high-classed Soul Reaper, especially not a Captain. I fantasized thinking about what's it like to powerful like a captain when Hana spoke up.

"Don't stay too long, looking at the Captain," she warned. "You don't want to miss mom coming home."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I'll be here when mom arrives." I knew that Hana cared a lot about our mom. She always liked being right on the porch when she arrived, waiting. I also knew that Hana really wanted to see a Captain. She loved hearing about the amazing captains and what they did. She said her hero is Captain Unohana. Hana loved science and medicine and admired Captain Unohana's respectable outlook, and her work.

"You could always come with," I said. I saw her eyes look hopeful, but she knew she would be on the lookout in case mom got home on time.

"I'll think about it," she sighed.

"Alright, Hana," I said. I leaned back on our roof. I let the warm rays of the sun wash over me. I felt it happening with a full stomach and being warm I began to fall asleep.

X X X

Mitsu's Dream (her POV)

I was wondering around a lush green forest. It seemed like mid- spring when all the flowers were in bloom, and the animals were happy and chirping. I followed a small stone path, it opened up to a large willow tree. I walked up to the ancient tree. I stepped through it's long leaves. Inside the willow tree was the most amazing sight you could see. It's like I was transported to a completely different place, but if I turned around I would see the leaves of the willow tree.

Inside, was giant walls of stone. Waterfalls cascaded down most of them. They fell into a small stream that reflected the sunlight so there were rainbows over the entire sky. All of these breathtaking sights were over shadowed by the elegant woman in front of her.

The woman had long golden hair and eyes like the sun, like the actual sun burning infernos. She wore elegantly woven robes that wrapped around her like a new born babies blanket. They were colors like purple, orange, and pink the color of a sunset. Just standing near her made me feel warm, she was like a ray of sunlight. She looked straight at me.

"Are you such a small girl, my master?" she asked. Once she began to speak the wind picked up and howling started echoing off the large walls.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is..." I never got to here her finish.

I blinked open my eyes to see Hana looking down at me. We were still on top of the roof.

"What is it, Hana?" I asked her. She looked very worried.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," she said weakly. I looked around, a lot of our stuff had been strode around our lawn. There were clouds covering all of the sky except for a little patch above our house.

"What happened?" I asked her. She took a deep breath then began.

"You fell asleep on the roof. It had been been a few hours, I heard you beginning to moan. So I was about to come up there to see how you were doing. Then the wind picked up and clouds started forming. The wind got stronger and stronger and everything started blowing around, I was so scared. Then the clouds formed overhead and sent a single light down on you then it expanded to our house. I came up here to make sure you were okay but the wind was coming from you. How did you do that?"

_ What? _I thought. _How could I do something like that? I was unconscious the entire time. I mean there was a lot of wind in my dream how did it happen in real life? _There were so many questions I didn't know the answer too.

"I'm sorry Hana. I have no idea what happened."

Normal POV –

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Thirteenth Company was making his way to the South Rukon District. He was coming to deliver a letter of one of his fallen soldiers. The letter was to her two daughters. She had went out to fight a powerful hollow unauthorized. She killed the hollow but bled out before the doctors of Fourth Company could arrive to heal her. She had written this letter and it had been on her desk when they went in to clean it out. He being a nice guy was going to deliver the message to the two daughters it was addressed to. Her name was Chinatsu Nakashima.

They had announced they were coming, but just to deliver new. They didn't specify what type of news so technically it would just be bad new for the town. When they came into town there was a large parade and celebration. Captain Ukitake was very surprised at the festival the town practically threw him a enormous celebration. He was about 5x as famous outside the seireitei because barley any Captains came out to visit the Rukongai. He and 3 of his subordinates where making their way to the town square right now. He would ask for a representative of the Nakashima family and give them the letter. Outside of the letter was a note that said that Nakashima had wanted to give her daughters her zanpakuto. He had allowed this because now it was just a sword there was nothing really special about it. The only one who can use the zanakuto is the owner and once they die the zanpakuto dies as well.

He knew there would be crying from the two girls. He knew that mainly all the families in the Rukon District were adopted but still very close.

When he arrived at town square there was a lot of commotion and people were calling out to him. He waved his hand and the people quited down. He suddenly felt a surge of spiritual pressure. The wind picked up and clouds started forming. They swirled around for about 30 seconds and there was complete silence. As suddenly it happened it ended. There was no threat. He motioned for his subordinates to leave the disruption alone. He cleared his voice calling the attention of the crowd. He saw two figures run out of the forest as he began to speak.

"Are there any representatives for the Nakashima family?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH only cool people do which I am not so Dang it. **

Chapter 2

Mitsu POV –

I looked at the sun. It had lowered a lot, and the quietness of the usually busy city was strange. Suddenly the two things clicked. The Captain had arrived. I quickly jumped off the roof.

"Come on Hana!" I said

"What?" she asked confused.

"The Captain is already here come on lets go," I said. She jumped off and I grabbed her hand we sped through the woods and came running out to see the large crowd. We made it in time to hear:

"Representatives of the Nakashima Family," I looked over and saw Hana tense. She was going to go up there. _Oh no. _I thought. _Hana is terrified of going in front of large crowds. I can't let her do this. _I held my hand in front of here.

"I'll go," I whispered. I began to push my way through the crowd, but instead the parted giving me a walkway straight to the Captain.

"Get up there, Mitsu!" someone yelled.

"Yea, lets see what you're mom's to disgrace our town!" yelled another. I felt myself get angry. Even if I didn't know here too well she was still my mom. I kept my head straight forward and walked with dignity. When I came in front of the Captain, I knelt down and bowed to him.

"I am Mitsu Nakashima, daughter of Chinatsu Nakashima. I will represent our family for whatever purpose," I said respectfully.

"Stand, Mitsu Nakashima," said the Captain. I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Thirteenth Company," he said. "I am sorry, but I am here to deliver grave news. This is for you and your sister." he said holding out a small envelope. I grabbed it and opened it. I read the first line.

Hey Girlie's,

Sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. -

That was all I had to read to know she was dead. My eyes got fuzzy and I couldn't read anymore. I held the letter to my chest, it was her handwriting. My mom was dead.

"Mitsu!" called Hana. "What's that letter?" she asked. I held it out to her and looked away. I can't stand to see her cry.

"Mom's gone, she's not coming to visit today. Or ever again." my voice cracked as Hana read the first line. Hana let out a weak squeak. She stumbled and fell on the ground next to me. She leaned against my leg and began to bawl straight out. She was to sad to be worried about being embarrassed or scared by being in front of all these people. She was hugging the letter to her chest sobbing. She was crying so much there was a little puddle underneath her from her salty tears.

I wobbled on my feet. _How can I help Hana. I don't know how to help someone so sad. How could mom get herself killed, she left us orphaned. She was paying for the house, no we would be abandoned onto the streets. I don't want to live a life like that anymore. Hana can't do it she's too __fragile and she isn't fit to be running from town to town stealing food and sleeping out in the open. How could this happen? I can't protect my sweet, and shy older sister from the world and life she's going to be forced to live. I should be smart enough to know what to do! I can't do anything right. I CAN'T PROTECT ANYBODY. _As the sad fate dawned on me I realized that I would have to watch as everything I'd grown to love would be snatched away. I fell to the ground. I was hopeless.

"As I was going to say before, my name is Taiyou Hoippu." said the voice of the elegant lady I'd saw in my dream.

Then all I could feel was pain. A piercing needle seemed to wedge itself in my chest it began to burn. Then light erupted from inside of me. I sword hilt stuck out of my chest. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a huge sword. It was as tall as me and was about a foot wide at most and came to a point. It was pure white. It's hilt was golden with jewels woven into it which shined like the sun. It had an aura around it that was golden and bright. I reached out to touch it. It felt just right in my hands.

"Taiyou Hoippu," I whispered then I was out.

X X X

Normal POV

Everyone in the South Rukon District was absolutely shocked by what just happened. What had just happened with Mitsu Nakashima?

Captain Ukitake was the only one not confused he knew exactly what had just taken place in the South Rukon District. This Mitsu Nakashima had just released her own zanpakuto, and this young girl was the one who had the immense spiritual pressure when he first arrived in the town square. Her zanpakuto was bigger than any he had seen before when just released. Just how powerful was this young girl?

He ordered his subordinates to bring Mitsu Nakashima to the Thirteenth Company Barrack.

"Wait shouldn't we bring her sister?" asked one. Captain Ukitake seemed to think for a second.

"We shouldn't," he replied. "We have reasoning to bring Mitsu Nakashima, but we don't really have a reason for bringing her sister. Mitsu Nakashima needs to be healed and inspected, and be sent to Soul Reaper Academy, her sister however has shown no sign of being gifted or reason to be taken into the seireitei."

"Okay then, sir," he said having no doubts in his Captain's reasoning.

"Let's go," said Captain Ukitake. The Soul Reapers took off for the seireitei. They went quickly Captain Ukitake up front with one subordinate holding Mitsu, and another holding her zanpakuto, and the last just heading back behind the others. As they took off for the seireitei they left a confused South Rukon District.

All of the residents were very baffled

'What had just happened with Mitsu Nakashima?' and 'Where was she being taken?' where all questions that went through their minds. Hana Nakashima laid there confused.

"Where are they taking my sister?" she asked aloud. Nobody had the answer. Fuyuko, one of Mitsu's friends came up to help Hana.

"Are you alright, Hana?" she asked, while helping her up.

"Not really," sighed Hana. "I just learned that my mom is dead, and my sister just got carried away all in the matter of 3 minutes."

"Yea it must be tough," Fuyuko said. She helped Hana through the crowd comforting her. She knew that Hana doesn't like being in front of crowds so she was going to help her home.

"You want me to take you home?" she asked Hana.

"Yes, please," sighed Hana.

"Alright, and I'll stay there with you until Mitsu gets back, kay?" she tells Hana.

"Thanks," she sighs.

"No problem,"

X X X

Mitsu's Dream (her POV)

I was leaning against a tree, in the forest where I had met Taiyou Hoippu earlier. W_ell at least that's what I think her name was. _I stood up and wondered through the forest.

"Taiyou Hoippu!" I called. "Ms. Lady!" I was still unsure if that was her name.

I was wearing the same outfit. I had my new zanpakuto with me, it was beautiful. It's pure white blade was shining, it's golden handle was soft like silk but strong like steel. It's aura was the most magnificent thing about it. It was glowing, shimmering like sunlight, it also gave off a warm vibe the way a warm day did.

It started to glow brighter and brighter, then I couldn't see I closed my eyes and turned away. When the light died down I turned to see the beautiful lady I had seen before.

"So you are my master," she sighed.

"Apparently," I replied. "Are you my zanpakuto?"

"Yes," she said. "My name is..."

"Taiyou Hoippu?" I said cutting her off.

"Yes," she said. "My name is Taiyou Hoippu, and I am your zanpakuto."

"Well, you seem nice so I guess we're friends," I said smiling

"We can be friends," she said. "You have to prove yourself worthy of wielding me first though,"

"Okay, how do we do that?" I asked.

"You must train, and learn the ways of the sword. Then I can teach how to use my power." she informed me.

"Oh, okay I guess I will have to learn how to fight when I'm awake. Then you can teach me when I'm asleep."

"No, no. I can teach you in the way of the sword right now."

"You can?" I gasped

"Yes, I can I may not look like it, but remember I am actually a zanpakuto this is just the form I am in," she sighed as if talking to a child.

"Oh, yea sorry. Do you have your own sword?" I asked

"Yes," she said pulling out another version of herself. "Let's begin."

We went through the basics and then she showed me how to balance myself and the sword in my hands, and then one hand.

X X X

Normal POV

Captain Ukitake ran in front of his subordinates which where just a few paces behind them. They entered the seireitei and began to slow down but still moved quickly. They made it to the Thirteenth Company's Barrack in about 20 minutes at their fast pace. As they were about to enter they were stopped by a curious Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

"What you got there Jushiro?" he asked.

"This is the daughter of Nakashima, my guardsman who went out to fight a powerful hollow and got killed herself. She has a large amount of spiritual pressure, and she was in such shock when I told her that her mom had died she released her own zankpakuto. That is her zanpakuto." he said motioning towards the large unique sword in his adjutant's arms.

"Well this sort of thing doesn't happen very often." said Kyoraku, who looked as if he were pondering over this information.

"Isn't that a unique zanpakuto," said a voice. All of the men turned to see Aizen walking towards them with Hinamori behind him.

**Sorry I do not like writing training parts so I will leave you to assume they did some intense training. If Mitsu learns an important move then I will explain it but just training then I won't do it all, but I may make references to the fact like "I learned this with Taiyou Hoippu..." **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the LOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG wait. I have been very busy lately and I lost the notebook that has the story in it, but I found it so now I'm back in business. Thank you for reading Sunshine!

I DO NOT IN NO POSSIBLE WAY WILL EVER OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH BLEACH! (disclaimer)

enjoy!  
-TheSilentWhisper

CHAPTER 3:

"Good afternoon, Aizen, do you need anything?" asked Ukitake.

"No, no just examining what you've found." said Aizen looking over the group. Ukitake's subordinates seemed tense from his gaze, but neither Ukitake himself or Kyoraku even blinked.

"Well, I presume you heard the story. That is all I know about this girl or her zanpakuto," said Ukitake.

"I believe Ms. Nakashima needs her rest, so I recommened we bring her inside," said Kyoraku. Aizen still seemed suspicious as he gazed over them. His eyebrow raised at her zanpakuto. It was pure white with a golden shining hilt, the entire zanpakuto itself had a powerful aura to it. Though, it's owner seemed very weak, Aizen had his suspicions about the pair.

"Of course, sorry to disturb, please continue," he said walking past them sorting threw his thoughts.

"Don't just stand there, bring her inside!" said Kyoraku to the stiff soul reapers. The pair nodded and went inside. Ukitake followed after them as they laid the girl on the futon. She looked tired and weak, just like any person who had just released their zanpakuto. They laid her sword beside her, bowed and left the room. Kyoraku and Ukitake stood there pondering over the girl.

"Didn't your former subordinate Nakashima have two daughters?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yes," nodded Ukitake. "I believe on of Mitsu's friends ran up to the sister, Hana, as we left. She was still crying, but she seemed in good hands. I hope in a day or two we can allow her to see her sister."

"Hmm..." sighed Kyoraku. He turned and exited the room to go back to his own barrack. Aizen however didn't leave he stayed around to see what other information he could get. For he was very interested in this girl, and especially her zanpakuto. Whenever he was interested in something he was going to figure it out, so he, being himself, snooped. Finding out any possible information about this girl.

== 1 hour later ==

Mitsu Nakashima was still fast asleep in 13th Company's Barrack. Captain Ukitake sat in his office thinking over the day's events. The day continued on like any normal one for the rest of the barracks, but 13th company was talking about this new find, Mitsu Nakashima. Rumors went around like:

"I heard her zanpakuto is the size of a grown man!"

" She bribed Captain Ukitake to bring her here."

"She's the cursed daughter of the deceased Guardsman Nakashima!"

These rumors spread from not just the guardsman of Thirteenth Company but throughout the Soul Society. People were buzzing to see who this Nakashima chick was. Most of the rumors spread were over exaggerated, but that's how rumors worked.

"Captain's Meeting. Captain's Meeting. Captain's Meeting." said the Hell butterfly coming towards all the captains. Most had groaned, but they all hurried to First Company's Barrack. The captains filed in one after another to see what was happening. They all walked in to see that Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Aizen where already there and had been talking.

"What's this meeting about?" grumbled Kenpachi.

"Yes, I agree. I need to get back to my research," added Kurotshuchi.

"Yes, I understand we all are busy, but Captain Aizen has brought something to my attention. It seems Captain Ukitake has brought an interesting person into the Seireitei," said Captain Yamamoto. When he said this it seemed the room quited down listening curious as to who this 'special' person was.

"Interesting person?" asked Ichimaru his smile still there.

"Yes, it seems that she has a remarkable spiritual pressure, and is very young." Said the Head Captain not quite full-filling their curiosity.

"How old is this person?" asked Byakuya.

"She's just a big younger than when Captain Hitsugaya joined the 13 court guards," said Ukitake. Brows furrowed as most of the captains began to ponder this new person.

"Wait, who exactly, is this person?" asked Hitsugaya looking up.

"Her name is Mitsu Nakashima, she is the daughter of one of my guards men who died last week." said Ukitake.

"How exactly did you decide to bring her here? And what makes her so 'interesting?'" asked Komamura.

" I brought her here because when I was delivering a letter to them that their mother wrote she seemed to go through an emotional distress which caused her to release her zanpakuto. And just before I arrived there was a giant display of spiritual powers, the wind picked up so a lot and clouds started forming then it all stopped as quickly as it began. I was worried about the girl, and I thought she should learn to control her powers before anything could happen." said Ukitake.

"The reason we think she is interesting is because I believe her zanpakuto type is that of the sun types," said Aizen.

"Sun type?" asked Hitsugaya.

" Yes, the sun type hasn't been seen in thousands of years, I myself haven't seen it. It is very rare, and it's power is immense. It is one that is hard to control and it is close to the first type of zanpakuto's that it can't be taken lightly," said Captain Yamamoto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kenpachi. "When she learns to control her powers I can't wait to fight 'er!" Some just shook their heads at his comment very much expected from him.

"Well, we can't know for sure until she begins to control and understand her zanpakuto," said Unohana.

"Yes, but I still believe we should keep and eye on her," said Yamamoto.

They nodded understanding his consern.

"You should go and check up on her," The Head Captain told Ukitake.

"Yes, sir," Ukitake replied.

"Meeting adjourned," said Yamamoto. The captain's nodded and filed out of the room.

"You got any idea's about this Nakashima girl?" Ichimaru asked Aizen once out of the room?

"Some," said Aizen. The two parted as Hitsugaya wondered about their interaction.

"Mitsu Nakashima..." he sighed. "I wonder what will happen with her."

=13 Court Guard Barracks=

=Mitsu's POV=

I groaned slightly as I began to stretch. 'Damn Taiya you've worn me out' I thought using the nickname I came up for her.

"She's waking up!" squealed a voice.

"Yes she is" I grumbled rubbing my eyes. I opened them to see a bland room and two people. One had pink hair and was leaning over me obviously the owner of the voice. The other was a large muscular man with black spiky hair and was wearing a captain's robe. Then I saw standing by the door an extremely agitated looking Captain Ukitake.

"Where am I?" I asked Ukitake ignoring the other two.

"In Thirteenth Company's Barrack," he replied, while rubbing his temples. The pink haired girl leaned in closer to me.

"She didn't even bother to ask us anything, Kenny!" she exclaimed looking at the Mr. Eye patch.

"Apparently she's gotta backbone!" he said. "She's seems to be oblivious to who **I** am!"

"I know who you are," I said.

"YOU DO?" he exclaimed his voice booming.

"Yea, as little pink hair said, you Captain Kenny," I said smiling. I saw his eyebrow twitch and the little girl giggled.

"Only I call him Kenny," she laughed.

" TO YOU I AM CAPTAIN KENPATCHI!" he yelled. Pink hair laughed, and Ukitake looked even more annoyed.

"Try not to yell," he said to Kenpachi.

"Fine," said Kenpachi. "But you got that, kid?" he asked me.

"Awww, but I like the name Kenny. It suits you perfectly," I said.

"I don't care you call me Captain Kenpachi," he said.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Yachiro!" she giggled. When Kenny saw I ignored him his face contorted into an ugly expression.

"Well Kenny, that's not a pretty face," I said frowning. He looked right about ready to kill me when Ukitake interrupted.

"Thats enough Kenpachi," he said to the fuming Captain.

"Fine," Kenpachi said frowning at the other Captain and went to sit down. Yachiro giggled and skipped over to him.

"How are you feeling Mitsu?" Ukitake asked me.

"Fine, I just want to go and walk around, I feel really stiff," I sighed standing.

"If you must," he said gesturing towards the door.

"Thanks," I said. I opened the door and bumped into some people just about to walk in.

"Watch out for Kenny, he didn't seem to be in a good mood," I warned them. It was a man wearing a floral robe with a straw hat, and a black haired woman wearing the traditional shihakusho that all soul reapers wore.

I weaved past them and continued on the deck. I sighed breathing in the fresh air. I leaned up against the rail and looked around. The seireitei was beautiful. I loved it all, clean and official looking. Seemingly opposite from the South Rukon District, it was dirty and crowded and it was hard to get anything like food. I stood there thinking gazing over the city. I stretched again and began to walk. I was humming a song and doing a little dance. It was my favorite song it didn't really have any words, or at least none of which I could remember. I was walking past a door when it opened and I rammed into someone. I knocked them over. I landed on top of them and the papers they were holding went everywhere. It turned out to be a guy with blue/green eyes, and silver hair. He looked mean, but somehow I could tell he wasn't all bad.

"Can you get off me?" he asked gruffly. Suddenly being pulled out of my thoughts I responded.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," I said rolling off him. I knelled down and began to pick up some of his papers. He began to do the same and I handed him the rest. When I stood I saw that he was wearing a captain's robe. _Damn I ran into a captain. _

"Sorry about that..." I said.

"Just pay more attention to where you're going next time," he said coldly turning and walking away.

"Well, nice to meet you to," I said sarcastically. Now in a bad mood, I turned and began to stalk off. Before I could though I here laughter and then I was yanked into a room.

"Hey! Let me go!" I demanded. I turned and saw the most gorgeous woman I have every seen. Taken aback I just stood there dumbfounded. She had beautiful long orange hair, the best eyes and smile, and breast the size it would make any guy insane.

"Can I help you," I asked after my moment of astonishment.

"Hi, I am Rangiku Matsumoto, and that there was my grumpy captain," she said giggling.

"Mitsu Nakashima..." I said cautiously. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Well, I was just going to ask you about how you were doing so far?" she asked. "Oh and that whole scene with my captain was just hilarious," she said giggling.

"Glad you could enjoy that... I guess," I said staring at her suspiciously. "What is your captain's name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," she said. "Why you interested in him?"

"No, I just try to learn people's name, so I can match them with faces," I replied.

"OOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYYY," she said.

"Rangiku!," called the familiar icy voice. His head popped in the door and he look curiously at me and her. "Are you coming, we have a meeting, and more work to do," he said.

"Oh, yes of course. I was just talking to Mitsu Nakashima" she sighed adding effaces on my name. He just nodded and walked out the door.

"Why did you emphasis my name?" I asked before she could leave.

"Cause he seemed interested in you before when we first heard about you," she sighed walking out of the door.

"Okay then..." I said following after her. She closed the door and headed after her captain; while I went back to the thirteenth company's barrack. _Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto... why do I feel like I'll be seeing more of them?_


End file.
